Hero
by Jade Miranda
Summary: Porque dentro de você existe um herói.


**Obs: **As personagens de Naruto não me pertencem.

**Obs²: **Agradecimentos a Dé por betar a história.

**Obs³: **Essa fic é dedicada a FranHyuuga, pela iniciativa do concurso GaaHina, que infelizmente não pude participar, mas prometi que iria postar essa fic mesmo assim. E também uma lembrança, atrasada, pelo seu aniversário. :)

* * *

><p><strong>HERO<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>There's a hero, if you look inside your heart.<strong>

**You don't have to be afraid of what you are.**

**There's an answer, if you reach into your soul,**

**And the sorrow that you know will melt away.**

_Existe um herói, se você olhar dentro de seu coração._

_Não precisa ter medo do que você é._

_Existe uma resposta, se você procurar dentro de sua alma,_

_E a tristeza que você conhece irá desaparecer._

(Hero - Mariah Carey)

Foi estranho e inesperado o dia que eu a conheci. Naquele tarde não imaginava que iria conhecer uma das pessoas mais importantes da minha vida. Tinha oito anos. Minha mãe me pediu para ir até o hospital depois da escola, já que meus irmãos não poderiam me buscar. Para verificar meu braço, quebrado no mês passado, conseqüência do treino de Hóquei.

Todos naquele local me conheciam, então não tinha problemas com identificações. Apenas cumprimentava as pessoas com meneios de cabeça. Não sou do tipo que gosta de conversar. Não tenho muitos amigos, na verdade, quase nenhum.

Já havia passado por inúmeros corredores e por várias salas, e ainda não tinha visto minha mãe em parte alguma daquele hospital. Até que uma sala, em especial, chamou a minha atenção.

Parei na entrada, e observei. Tentando ser discreto.

A ocupante do quarto estava sentada na cama. Com os olhos enfaixados e os cabelos negro-azulados presos por uma trança frouxa. Alguém estava ao seu lado, parecia cansado, dormindo desconfortável na cadeira branca.

Quando a voz dela chegou aos meus ouvidos, algo me encantou. E foi assim que tudo começou...

-Tem alguém aí? – a voz melodiosa tomou o quarto.

Gaara ficou em silêncio; os olhos verdes fixados na direção da menina, entretanto ele não conseguia dizer uma palavra.

-Por favor, tem alguém aí?

-Eu! – Falou de supetão, quase tropeçando nas palavras. – Quer dizer, tem sim!

A garotinha sorriu ao ouvir uma voz infantil igual a sua.

-Qual o seu nome? – Ela quis saber, parecendo entusiasmada de ter alguém com quem pudesse conversar, já que seu acompanhante dormia.

-Sabaku No Gaara.

-É um prazer conhecê-lo, Gaara-sama, meu nome é Hyuuga Hinata.

-Quem é esse ao seu lado?

A pequena pareceu pensativa por um minuto, até que sorrindo, respondeu:

-Meu primo mais velho. O Neji nii-san. Ele veio da Inglaterra para cuidar de mim.

Gaara se aproximou, ligeiramente curioso por aquela figura pequena e tão dócil.

-Porque seus olhos estão cobertos?

O sorriso que antes estava adornando a face feminina, sumiu. O tom choroso na sua voz fez o menino sentir-se culpado.

-Foi um acidente. Minha mãe e minha irmã morreram, meu pai está dormindo. E não me disseram quando ele vai acordar. – Hinata baixou a cabeça e continuou. - E eu fiquei cega.

Gaara ficou em silêncio. Sentindo um nó na garganta. E uma vontade quase incontrolável de correr até a menina e abraçá-la.

-Ei, você ainda está aí? – Ela se agitou. - Não quero ficar sozinha.

-Estou, mas você não está sozinha.

-Neji nii-san está muito cansado, ele veio de longe, e não dormiu muito.

-Hn.

-Você... – Ela começou batendo os dedos indicadores. - poderia ficar aqui comigo?

Gaara se aproximou da cama e se sentou. Hinata ergueu a mão e o ruivo não entendeu o motivo do gesto, e o que ela pretendia fazer. Ela sabia que ele estava próximo, e estava curiosa para saber como era o seu novo amigo.

-Como você é?

Ele franziu a testa, confuso.

-Como assim?

Hinata soltou um riso frouxo.

-Sua aparência.

-Porque você quer saber?

-Eu não posso te vê, lembra?

-Ah. - Ele passou a mão nos cabelos em gesto nervoso, algo que tinha aprendido com um dos seus poucos amigos, Naruto.

-Sou ruivo.

-Sério? Deve ser legal ser ruivo.

-Hn, é normal. – O que ele poderia dizer, além disso? - Tenho olhos verdes, e é só isso.

-Só isso? – Hinata riu. - Você é baixo ou alto?

-Hn, não sei, minha nii-san diz que sou um pirralho que ela adora. Ela é bem alta, então devo ser baixo. – O pequeno concluiu, dando de ombros, fazendo a Hyuuga sorrir.

-Gaara?

-Oi.

-Posso tocar seu rosto?

-Por quê?

-Porque é assim que eu vejo as pessoas agora.

Ele se aproximou receoso. Hinata ergueu os braços e Gaara segurou sua mão levando-a em direção ao seu rosto, ainda relutante.

Hinata passou os dedos levemente sobre as bochechas, os olhos e depois pelos cabelos.

-Você não arruma o cabelo? – Ela riu.

-Tenho preguiça. – O ruivo corou levemente.

Em seguida tocou o nariz e os lábios, percebendo que estavam numa linha rígida, compreendeu que ele parecia desconfortável com a aproximação.

-Desculpe-me, Gaara-sama, eu só estava curiosa. - Hinata bocejou e encostou-se ao travesseiro. - Você parece ser... bonito.

Gaara nem percebeu que um encurtado sorriso brotou em seus lábios. Ele gostara do elogio da menina.

-Você já vai? – Hinata perguntou quando notou o garoto pular da cama.

-Já. Minha mãe já chegou. – Ele respondeu quando avistou a mãe parada na entrada do quarto de Hinata, parecendo confusa por ele está ali.

-Obrigada por me fazer companhia. – Hinata agradeceu. - Gaara?

-Oi.

-Posso ser sua amiga?

-Hn.

E ela sabia que aquilo era um sim.

[...]

-Mamãe?

-Oi, meu amor. – A senhora Sabaku No falou carregando o pequeno ruivo nos braços, com um sorriso amoroso nos lábios. – Fez uma nova amiga, não é?

-Hn. – Ele escondeu o rosto nos ombros maternos. – Ela vai ficar assim para sempre?

-Não sei, Gaara, se ela conseguir um transplante de córneas, não. Mas tem que saber se é compatível, entende?

O menino franziu o cenho, e meneou a cabeça concordando, para depois voltar a esconder o rosto no ombro da mãe.

-Ela vai ficar sozinha. – Ele murmurou.

-O primo veio cuidar dela, meu amor. – A mulher falou tentando tranqüilizá-lo de que sua nova amiga iria ficar bem.

-Ela disse que ele veio da Inglaterra. Ele vai levá-la embora?

-Gaara?

O pequeno ruivo ergueu o rosto novamente, observando o semblante sereno da mãe.

-Se Hinata ficasse, você cuidaria dela?

Ele não sabia por que, mas sequer pestanejou ao responder.

-Sim.

-Ótimo, vamos para casa. Seus irmãos estão nos esperando para jantar.

[...]

Já haviam passado duas semanas que eu havia conhecido Hyuuga Hinata, e não teve um só dia que eu não a visitasse depois disso. Em uma das minhas últimas visitas, minha mãe veio comigo, e o primo dela estava acordado. Ele era bem parecido com ela. Os mesmos olhos perolados, a pele pálida, mas Neji era calado e seu olhar era sério, somente se modificava quando observava Hinata. Ele a olhava de forma carinhosa, sempre lhe dizendo que ela era um anjo, e que ele iria protegê-la.

Enquanto eu lia um livro para Hinata, minha mãe conversou com Neji. De como seria a vida deles agora que Hinata estava sozinha, ninguém sabia se Hiashi iria acordar um dia, e até lá a menina precisava de proteção.

Neji tinha feito dezoito anos, e sendo maior de idade, já poderia ser o guardião de Hinata. Ele recentemente ingressará para faculdade, na Inglaterra. E se ele fosse cuidar dela, teria que levá-la. O Hyuuga não sabia como resolver aquela situação. Foi então que minha mãe sugeriu que Hinata ficasse com minha família, até Neji concluísse a faculdade e retornasse para o Japão.

Então, ele permitiu que Hinata ficasse aos cuidados da minha família, até que ele pudesse buscá-la. Inconscientemente, eu esperava que nunca chegasse o dia que ele pudesse ir buscá-la.

Oito anos depois, Hinata ainda morava conosco.

Não que seu primo ainda estivesse na faculdade, ele concluíra o curso de direito, e já estava trabalhando. Contudo Hinata ainda morava na minha casa, por que tinha os cuidados da minha mãe e dos meus irmãos que a tratavam como uma irmã. Neji havia resolvido o problema da distância, comprando um apartamento próximo a nossa residência. Assim eu não precisava temer que ela fosse embora.

Com o passar dos anos, nossa amizade estava cada dia mais fortalecida. Era incrível como ela me entendia. Eu só precisava dizer algumas palavras, e ela parecia ler os meus pensamentos. Chegava a suspeitar que ela enxergasse minha alma, de uma maneira tão profunda que às vezes me assustava.

Eu nunca seria capaz de deixá-la. Acho que não era ela que dependia de mim, a verdade era que eu dependia dela.

-Não se preocupe, Gaara, ela logo vai chegar. – Tenten falou sentando-se na frente do ruivo, enquanto esperavam o início da aula.

Gaara não tinha tanta certeza disso, ele não gostava de deixar Hinata sozinha.

[...]

-Hina-chan! – Hinata se encolheu, mas não pôde deixar de ficar feliz ao ouvir a voz alegre e animada de Uzumaki Naruto.

-Bom dia, Naruto-kun. – Kankurou agradeceu internamente pela presença do Uzumaki, Temari ia matá-lo se ele chegasse mais uma vez atrasado.

-Vamos! Vou te levar até a sua sala. - O loiro garantiu.

-Não se preocupe, Kankurou-san, Naruto-kun vai me acompanhar. – Hinata corou, seu braço sendo rodeado pelo loiro.

-Você está linda, sabe?

Ela não respondeu ao elogio, e Naruto não se importou.

-Sabe, Hina-chan, eu queria te agradecer. – o loiro falou entusiasmado. - Depois que você me ajudou com a prova consegui melhorar a minha nota.

-Não precisa, Naruto-kun. É só você se esforçar de agora em diante, e logo vai está tirando ótimas notas.

Os dois chegaram à sala e Hinata foi reconhecendo as vozes ao seu redor.

-Bom dia, Hina-chan. – Essa era Ino, eufórica como sempre.

-Bom dia, Ino-chan!

-Hinata, você já viu o e-mail que te mandei?

-Já estou sabendo sim, Karin, obrigada por digitalizar o texto para mim. – Hinata sorriu para a ruiva.

-Por nada, meu bem. Se precisar, avisa. – Karin arrumou os óculos no rosto e beijou a testa da morena.

Assim que Hinata se sentou, percebeu outra presença ao seu lado.

-Hina-chan! Soube que você vai se apresentar hoje, estou louca para ouvi-lá cantar.

-Obrigada, Sakura-chan. Fico feliz que você estará lá.

-Onde está o idiota do Kankurou? – Essa voz ela reconhecia mais do que as outras. Um pequeno sorriso se formou nos lábios femininos.

-Não fale assim do seu irmão, Gaara. Ele me trouxe como você me pediu. Mas Naruto-kun nos encontrou no corredor e se ofereceu para me acompanhar, além do mais ele estava atrasado para o trabalho na empresa.

-Hn.

-Aconteceu algo para você está tão irritado?

-Não.

-Se você não quer contar, não irei perguntar novamente.

-Você está ficando abusada.

-Não sei do que você está falando. – Ela rebateu, apanhando o celular do bolso e colocando os fones para ouvir a voz eletrônica do aparelho, questionando as próximas orientações.

Gaara mostrou um minúsculo sorriso ladino. Hinata ergueu o braço e Gaara virou-se na sua direção, ficando perto dela. A morena deslizou a mão pela face do ruivo, e mesmo agora, adolescentes, ele ainda parecia desconfortável, mas de maneira nenhuma se afastava do toque suave da mão dela.

-Se continuar ranzinza desse jeito vai adquirir rugas logo. – Ela provocou.

O ruivo apenas revirou os olhos e apertou a mão de Hinata.

Logo o professor Kakashi apareceu para a aula de literatura, era uma das aulas favoritas de Hinata, junto com a aula de canto. Ela tinha uma voz maravilhosa, eu amava ouvi-la cantar, mas naquele dia, mais tarde, ela havia cancelado a apresentação, naquele dia nós tivemos uma perda, uma que marcou a minha vida.

**And then a hero comes along, with the strength to carry on,**

**And you cast your fears aside, and you know you can survive.**

**So when you feel like hope is gone,**

**Look inside you and be strong,**

**And you'll finally see the truth, that a hero lives in you.**

_E então um herói surgirá, com a força para prosseguir,_

_E você deixará seus medos de lado, e sabe que pode sobreviver._

_E quando sentir que sua esperança se foi,_

_Olhe dentro de si e seja forte,_

_E finalmente verá a verdade, que existe um herói em você._

Minha mãe estava doente, e nem sabia. Uma médica, que ironia. Um ataque do coração e eu nunca mais a veria. Durante a cerimônia de cremação não derramei uma única lágrima, eu não conseguia reagir, estava num estágio de torpor, como se aquilo não estivesse acontecendo comigo.

Já era tarde quando percebi que ainda estava no cemitério. O jardim, os túmulos, era um lugar estranho. Passava um misto de paz e tristeza, acho que deveria representar uma paz para os mortos.

Senti a presença dela atrás de mim, a mão em meu ombro dizia mais do que qualquer outro gesto.

-Eu não pude dizer adeus.

-Diga agora, ela vai lhe ouvir. – a voz sempre melodiosa, parecia tranqüila, apesar de melancólica.

-Como pode ter certeza?

-Eu converso com minha mãe e minha irmã todos os dias, Gaara. Eu só sinto que elas me ouvem.

O ruivo permaneceu em silêncio, queria ter a fé que Hinata possuía.

-Gaara? – Ele fitou a face feminina e tocou sua mão, querendo dizer que estava prestando atenção nela. – Só estamos eu e você aqui, pode chorar agora.

Eu nunca fui uma criança muito expressiva, sempre guardei meus sentimentos para mim, sempre fui discreto, reservado, recluso, mas não hoje, não com ela, com ela era diferente. Eu sabia que ela não rejeitaria a minha fraqueza, ela me respeitaria e nem me jogaria na cara que eu estava chorando como se fosse uma criança.

Hinata sentou no chão e me abraçou, me puxando para deitar minha cabeça nas suas pernas, enquanto me confortava. Naquele momento não tive vergonha alguma de chorar, havia perdido minha mãe e uma parte de mim havia ido com ela. Nada mudaria isso, e Hinata me entendia.

Ela havia me dito que chorar não era motivo de vergonha, que eu tinha de enfrentar meus medos, olhar para dentro de mim e encontrar forças para ser forte, minha mãe ia querer isso, e era isso que eu iria fazer.

[...]

Alguns meses depois tivemos uma boa notícia, finalmente. Hinata poderia voltar a enxergar. Assim que soubemos da novidade Temari e Kankurou resolveram comemorar. Chamaram Neji, Tenten, Naruto, Sakura, Ino, Sasuke e vários dos nossos amigos, para nos reunirmos em um restaurante muito agradável. Hinata adorava essas festividades. E seu sorriso iluminava qualquer resquício de tristeza na minha alma.

A música era dançante. Alguns de nossos amigos aproveitavam a pista de dança, outros comiam, conversavam e riam.

-Me diga que Neji chamou Tenten para dançar, Gaara, ou eu vou jogar essa muleta na cabeça dele. – o ruivo não conseguiu contar um riso, a morena ouviu, sorrindo de lado. – Estou falando sério, qualquer um percebe que ela gosta dele.

-Parece que ele resolveu te ouvir, ou sentiu medo das suas ameaças. – Ele caçoou.

-Isso é ótimo! – Ela parecia animada por ajudar a unir o primo com a moça de coques.

-Você parece tranqüila. – Gaara comentou.

-E por que não estaria?

-Amanhã talvez seja a sua cirurgia, e os médicos disseram que as chances de compatibilidade dessa vez são de cinqüenta por cento.

-E eu deveria está pensando nas chances de erro? – Hinata riu acariciando a mão dele. – Estou pensando nisso, Gaara, mas a verdade é que não me importo tanto assim, se não for a minha vez, tudo bem.

-O que está dizendo, por que não quer voltar a enxergar? – Ele não entendia porque Hinata dizia essas coisas.

-Eu vejo, Gaara, de outra forma. – Hinata explicou. - E não é que eu não queira, talvez isso seja uma forma de me fortalecer, sei que talvez alguém diga que estou disfarçando a minha desesperança, e que eu quero muito voltar a enxergar. Se isso acontecer será muito bom, mas senão, não será o fim do mundo. Há coisas piores acontecendo, há doenças piores e eu estou viva. E tenho você.

-Eu vou está sempre aqui.

-Eu sei que vai. – A certeza dela era inabalável.

-Sabe?

-Sei. Por que não preciso de príncipes encantados, de fadas madrinhas, ou de gênios da lâmpada. – Se referindo as histórias que a mãe dela e a mãe de Gaara adoravam contar para ela.

Hinata me abraçou e se afastou delicadamente, deslizando suas mãos pela minha face, fechei os olhos sentindo suas mãos desenharem as linhas do meu rosto, meus olhos, meu nariz, meus lábios e logo pude sentir o gosto doce de seus lábios cálidos sobre os meus. Um beijo calmo, e intenso. Ela sussurrou entre meus lábios com o sorriso mais bonito que eu já havia visto.

-E se eu precisar nomear alguém para ser meu herói, e me guiar pelo resto da vida, Gaara, eu escolheria você.

E isso era tudo que ele precisava ouvir.

* * *

><p><strong>Na:** Fran, baby! Desculpa a demora de postar, flor. Mas esse ano ta complicado, viu? Enfim, espero que goste da história. :D

Algumas explicações: Sim, a Karin aqui não é uma vaca, rs. O celular que a Hinata estava usando no final, eu não sei o nome do aplicativo, mas ele é bem prático. E por último, foi necessário para o enredo, alterar a idade do Neji para que a diferença entre ele, a Hinata e o Gaara fosse de dez anos. Acho que é só isso mesmo! xD

Se alguém gostar, deixa uma review! Beijo!


End file.
